The association of premorbid psychological factors - stress, personality, social environment - and cancer incidence and cancer mortality has been proposed and argued about. The possibility of such an association continues to be examined. Prospective studies on various cohorts are being pursued: a) an employee cohort, showing a relation of depression test scores to cancer mortality over the next 20 years; b) a college cohort, showing a relation of scores in men on a set of 15 psychological items and colon cancer mortality over the next 35 years; c) follow-up of an adult Swedish county cohort for a further 20 years after an initial 10 year follow-up indicated a relation of cancer mortality and specific psychological test scores; and d) follow-up of the original cohort leading to the concept of a type A personality, with an examination of the relation or presence of absence of that personality type to cancer mortality over the next 20 years. In all of these studies relation of personality to later cancer incidence will also be studied.